The Lost Diary Of CJ Ward
by StarWriter0303
Summary: CJ knows more than most students at Tower Prep. But, what she doesn't know is her father doesn't want her there anymore. When strange things occur, CJ finds her one comfort in her life, her power, gone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I hope you like it**

CJ Pov

I woke up and turned on my side to look at my clock. It was 7:00. Shoot I was late to meet Ian at him library. We have been secretly dating sense after we meet with the broken. We use the library as an accuse. I quickly ran over to my closet and put on my favorite shirt and skirt. As I was crossing the lawn on my way to the library I ran into someone and was soon on the ground.

"Are you Ok?" A voice asked. I looked up to see a cute boy around my age. He must have been new because I have never seen him before.

"Yeah, Thanks for asking." He was really cute. As he helped me up our eyes meet contact and I had to remind myself that I sort of have a boyfriends. (It wasn't official yet)

"My name is ken. But you can call me Kenny. What is your name?"

"CJ."

"I love that name. Can you tell me where orientation?

"Yeah it is building by the flag pole?"

"Thanks I hope to see you around."

"Same here." I quickly ran to the library but when I entered Ian was no where in site. Just as I was turning, again I ran into someone but this time they caught me. It was Ian!

"Where were you Ceige. I was realy worried when you weren't here so I went to our room and Suki said you were here."

"Sorry I woke up late and then I ran into the new kid."

"Oh. What is her name?"

"Well it is a he and his name is ken."

"Oh was he cute."

"Don't worry you are the only boy I see." I quickly look around to see if there are any moniters and then I kiss him on the cheek.

"Want to go to the observatory?"

"Of Coarse." When we enter the observatory we sat down on the couch. Then Ian spoke.

"CJ Ward will you be my girlfriend?"

**I was wondering but what do you think kens ability should be.**


	2. chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it

Ian POV

I watched as CJ slowly got up and moved over to the window. I felt embarrassed. Like when you mess up in a talent show or on TV. But this was worse. What if she didn't like me back? I was scared. I really loved her. Silence soon fell. Then surprisingly even my preflex couldn't see this coming.

"Yes" She replied. I quickly ran up to her and picked her up bridal style. I took her over pt the couch. Our eyes meet. Soon I found myself leading down towards her lips. I could tell she saw me doing this and she moved up towards my lips. We meet in the middle with a passionate but sweet kiss. Her lips were really smooth and tasted like strawberries (My favorite fruit). This was like nothing I have ever experience but too soon I heard whispers voice saying 5 minutes to class. Quickly we ran hand in hand on our way to her room in the tunnels since that was the way we came from originally.

CJ POV

Yes. Ian likes me. Its official we are girlfriend and boyfriends. I felt like Cinderella at the ball. But there was one problem. Ken. I couldn't put the words down but there was something about him I liked. I don't know what. With this I was afraid maybe I liked Ken. I was weird but when Ian and I kissed I saw Ken not Ian. Is there something wrong with me? I knew I liked Ian but why did I see ken then? I need answers. As we walked down the hallway to History hand in hand I saw ken coming our way.

"Hi CJ."

"Hey Kenny what up." I replied.

"Kenny?" Ian asked confused. I could tell he was jealous.

"That's my nickname." Ken said.

"Oh."

"Ok well anyway I was wondering CJ if you could show me where History was?" Ken asked

"Yeah. I am on my way there right now. Come with us. Oh yeah and this is Ian."

"Hi Ian. It was nice meeting you."

"Hey don't think you can get ride of me that me that easy I have history too." Ian replied. We walked the rest of the way in silence. As soon as we sat down in history (Ian was sitting right next to me. Ken was in the row behind me.) I saw a note in my lap. It was from Ian of course.

_What is with you and ken?_

_Nothing, don't worried._

_I saw how u looked at him. Ceige you can trust me._

_It's nothing you are my boyfriend. Don't forget that. _I saw him smile at me.

What is his ability? Ian asked

_I don't know he never told me._

The day went by so fast before I knew it, it was lunch. We sat at our usual table. Ian next to me and Gabe and Suki across from us.

"Hey guys can I sit with you." It was ken.

"Yeah." He sat down on the other side of me. I could se the jealously in Ian eyes. I gave him the you know nothing is going on look.

"So we were wondering but what is your ability?" asked Ian.

**Oh Cliff hanger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update but I have been really sick. I hope you like it. Also the more reviews the more I will update. I will try to make this chaper super long.**

CJ POV

"I have perception just like CJ. Well sort of. I can-." Ken was interuppted by me.

"wait I never told you I had perception?"

"You never let me finish. My ablity started off with just reading emotions but I have been practicing on my own and I can now along with reading emotions I can tell information about someone such as your favorite color, sports team, etc. Also I have even extended my ability to be able to see abilities by examinging them. I know Suki you can mimic people, Gaei you can hypersayded people, and last Ian you have preflex."

"Wow!" was all Gabe and suki could say.

"Ceige if you want I could teach you. We could train together after school." As soon as ken said that I looked at Ian. I could see jelisousy. He was th eone to always call me Ciege right then I knew Ian was about to explode.

"That is it! Ken stop flurting with my girlfriend and leave us alone." Ian got up without throwing his trash away and stromed out of the room.

"I am soo sorry Ken. I have to go talk to him. I will see you around." With that I chased after him down the halls. He was no where to be seen but I think I knew where he was. The observatory.

"Ian. Ian. I know you are in here." Before I could turn around Ian came out of the tunnels. "Ian. I am soo sorry. Ken, I don't know what was going on with him. I love you Ian."

"I love you too Ceige." With that he bent down and kissed me. It was like no other kiss. This time I did see Ian. I couldn't believe it. Ian said he loved me and I said it back. Everything was going my way. I was the happest girl in the world.

"Ceige. I know you probaly already know this but the reason why I acted that way was because I was jelouse. But now that I know you love me I promise I wont act that way again. Also I want you to know to show how sorry I am I want to to train with Ken so you can extend your ability."

"Ian. You are the best boyfriend ever! I really love you. Thank you. You know what if you want want to train with me."

"No, I trust you. This is something you need to do on your own." After about a hour we left for our rooms. Ian walked me to my room and then kissed me good bye. As I walked through my closet I saw suki sitting on my bed.

"Hey suk. What up."

"What up? More like why didn't you tell me about Ian and you?"

"We got together right before lunch."

"So have you guys like kissed."

"Yes." I said truthfully blushing.

"You know the while time you where gone all ken could talk about was you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't have to be you to know that he likes you."

"What should I do?"

"Go talk to him tell him how you fell." With that she pushed me into the hallway. "It is room D 32." She said. The closer I got to his room the more nervouse I got. Finially I approached the door and knocked.

"Come in." I knew that was kens voice.

"hey we need to talk."

**Ok hope you like it. If I get a lot of views I promise to update as much as posible. So review. More reviews more often I will update **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is the thing. I am sad that not many of you guys have been reviewing, so unless I start getting more reviews I may stop the story but more reviews more story. I am trying to update as much as possible to be the author you guys love. Ok here the chapter I hope you love it!**

Kens POV

"We need to talk." Said CJ

"Yeah, what about ceige?"

"You and me."

"Oh yeah that reminds me there is something I want to ask you. will you be my girlfriend?" but before she could answer I pushed my lips against hers. She slowly pulled away.

"That was sweet. Wait what am I talking about! I have a boy friend. That is what I was here about." What she has a boyfriend this ran through my thought then I came to me Ian. They were always holding hands. I knew Ian liked her I could read it on his face but I didn't read her face because I was too afraid. I knew this would happen.

"Ian is my boyfriend. I was here to tell you that I want to be just friends and that I wanted to know if the offer still stood about helping me with my still but now I changed my mind. Why did you do that? Can't you read me and see that I love Ian!"

"Yes I can read you. Are you questioning my skill? But I did see something else to you don't just love him you love me too! I see it in your eyes. Just give a chance Ceige."

"I need to go." As see shut the door I was about to start to cry but the tears just wouldn't come out. I turned to look in the mirror to read my emotions but I got the strangest read. Nothing. I was scared.

CJ POV

I couldn't believe it ken just kissed me. He said I didn't just love Ian I loved him too. I didn't know what to do. Apparently I loved both I just have to listen to my heart. I slowly walked to my room to talk to suki she always knew what to do.

"Hey Suki I need to talk to you."

"Yeah. About what."

"Ken. I have a problem I went to talk to ken to tell him that we are just friends but then he asked me to be his girlfriend and then kissed me what do I do. He also said that I loved him and he said he s=could see it in my eyes."

"Ok. Here what I think. First of all I think he just said that you loved him that way he would make you really think that and break up with Ian. Also this is something you need to answer on your own. You always pick the right decisions. " with that I left the room throw the tunnels to the observatory because I knew that is where I do my best . When I got there I sat down on the couch and started to think. Ian. He was smart, sweet, and fearless. I also saw that he would never let anything hurt me and that he really loved me. He asked me to come live with him when we get out of here. Ken. He was new and a mystery to me, but that's what I like about him. Then I heard I creek behind me and turned around to see Ian. He came over, sat down and gave me a kiss.

"So, how was your talk with Ken."

"Not very well. Here is the thing. Ken kissed me and then asked me to be his girl friend. I didn't answer him and left the room. I have been think and I want-"

**Who does she want to be her boyfriend? Review and maybe you will find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the chapter. I will try to update this weekend but I am going to be very busy. I hope you like it. Review please!**

Ian POV

"I have been thinking I want to be just friends-" With that my heart sank.

"But Ceige I really love you."

"Hey. You didn't let me finish. I want to be just friends with Ken. You're the one I love. You have always been there for me from the start. I have this connection with that I don't have with ken. I know you won't ever let anything happen to me."

"Thanks Ceige. I promise I will always be there no matter what."

"You really mean that. No matter what."

"Oh course. I mean unless you were like headmasters daughter." With that I started laughing.

CJ POV

Ian started laughing. I looked at him and I could see he meant it.

"I have to go." With that I left the room and walked towards the school ground and out into the woods. I looked back to check if Ian was following me. Of course he was Ian.

"Ian, why are you following me?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"Because I needed some air."

"No. You seemed almost mad."

"It is just. What if headmaster really was my dad? Would you not be there for me?"

"Oh course not. I will always be here." I looked up to him to see if he was lying. It was hard to tell though. It felt like my ability was being blocked.

"Really?"

"CJ just read me you will then know."

"I can't read you."

"Wait. What?"

"I don't know why but it is like my ability is being blocked. It is not gone but I can't use it.

"We need to get you to nurse right now."

"No. I will be fine I just need some time to figure something out. I will be ok you can go back to the school now."

"No I can't leave you out here alone. What if something happens and no one is out here to help you?"

"Fine I will go back to school with you but when we get there you can go see Gabi and I will just walk around the school alone is that ok with that mom."

"Fine, But if you start felling weird or we can't figure this out I am taking you to nurse right away."

"Deal." We walked the rest of the way back to campus hand in hand but in silence. As soon as we got there I left Ian and watch him walk into the school. Then I left out on my own. After a while of thinking I knew where I had to go. I walked in to the school and down the hallway where Headmasters office is. When I got there I walked in without knocking.

"We need to talk now" I said that with forcefulness in my voice.

Kens POV

I could see in CJ eyes she was hiding something but what? I walked around thinking and thinking while bouncing a buffer ball in my hand on the floor and the wall. Then I heard something as the ball hit the wall. It was hollow. I walked up to it and pushed on it. It opened. There was some kind of tunnel. I turned and looked at my clock. I still had 2 hours before curfew so I decided to go and check the tunnels out. It was really dark but I could still find my way around. Eventually I fund one that lead to all the dorms. I found the one that that to CJ and Suki's room. Their entrance to the tunnels was through their closet. There wasn't much dust on their so I knew that they must of know about the tunnels and have been using them. I carefully opened the door of the closet just enough so that I could look in their room. I only saw Suki in there sitting on her bed but just as I was about to leave I saw Ian walk in and I decided to stay and see if they knew what CJ was hiding.

"Hey Suk. Have you seen CJ at all?"

"No. Last time I saw her she was with you. Why?"

"Well she wasn't feeling good. She said that she felt like her ability was being blocked. She then said she wanted to be alone and left me outside."

"Oh well. We should go look for her then. Let's use the tunnels because it is getting too close to curfew."They then started coming towards the closet but I saw them coming and left before they notice. I hide behind some bocks while they passed by and then I had to try to figure a way back to my room. While walking I heard a voice. More Like CJ voice. I followed the sound. It leads to a vent. I looked through the vent to see her sitting in Headmaster's office.

"We need to talk." She said she seemed almost mad.

"What about?"

"YOU know. The thing you had me drink you said it was medicine. You lied. It was chemical design. After all I did for you. Why are you trying to stop my ability? Come on dad." DAD I thought."You made me tell you about Ian and my friends' plans for escape and now this. It is bad enough that you are making me hurt t my." She stopped there I knew she never told her dad about her and Ian." Well guess what. It stops here!" With that she left the room crying.

**Will ken tell Ian about CJ review and wait to find out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here the chapter sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling good, exams, and I have been really busy. I love reading you guys review so keep them up and any suggestions is also accepted thanks.**

CJ Pov

I came running out of my dad's office crying. I ran and ran as fast as my feet could take me and into the woods. I ran all the way to the wall and then stopped. I saw a stump of a tree and walked over and sat on it. My mind was fluttered with lots of questions and choices I should make. One of them was if I should tell Ian about headmaster being my dad and me telling him everything but not by choice of course. My dad had hyper suasion just like Gabe and always would convince me to tell him. As much as I tried to fight it I just couldn't. He went to tower prep and they trained his ability so no one could about have a choice. Me though, being his only daughter that I know of was able to sometimes get out of his hyper suasion. But this time it didn't work I snapped out of it. I just don't know why. Maybe because I really loved Ian? Then I heard the crunch of leaves behind me and I turned around to see ken behind me.

"W hat are you doing out here?" I maid aged to say while crying and sobbing.

"I am here to see if you are ok." With that he walked over and sat next to me.

"I am fine I just need to be alone."

"You are lying I would know."

"It is just everyone here knows their parents and I don't." I lied with that I turned my head and hoped that ken didn't try to read me.

"Are you sure that is what is bothering you?"

"Yeah? Yeah." He saw me hesitated shoot now my life was over.

"Ok well let's just get to back to campus." With that he stood up and put his hand out.

"K." I took his hand to help me up a=but once I was up I let it go. We walked almost the whole way in silence. Until he finally broke the silence when we reached campus.

"I have to train with coach now but I will see you later."

"Bye." With that I walked into the school and slowly walked to my room when I got there Suki was gone. I figured she was studying with Gabe.

Ian POV

I was sitting in the observatory with Gabe and Suki.

"Guys CJ is still not back I am really worried." I said

"You said that she said she felt like her ability was being blocked do you think that maybe she was given more chemical design?" Suki asked.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"Well we need her to be here and ask her." Gabe said.

"Yeah well first we need to find her." Then I turned around to see Ken walk in

"How do you know about our room? CJ!" I exclaimed

"No she didn't tell me about this room I found it on my own. But there is something she isn't telling you though. All of you." With that he turned and left the room. I started to run after but was caught by Gabe.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you from getting sent to west campus."

"But he knows something about CJ and I want to find out what."

"Ok but first let's go find CJ and see if she is ok." With that I Gabe and Suki all put our fist in the middle.

"Normally CJ makes the plans but she isn't here. I am going to go see if she is in her room or the nurse's office. Suki and Gabe you guys look around campus and the woods. I will also check all the tunnels." With that we all went our separate ways. I decided I would go check her room first. I ran as fast as I could and in no time I was at her room's entrance from the tunnels but before I entered I heard crying. I pecked in the room and saw cj sitting on her bed crying. I walked in and sat next to her.

"CJ are you ok." I hugged her to try to comfort her.

"No"

"Well what's wrong? I saw ken. He found out about our observatory."

"I never told him."

"I believe you but he said that you were hiding something from us so what is it cj please tell me." With that she started crying even more.

"I." she sobbed "am" with that she just broke down.

"It is ok Ceige."

"No. It isn't I need to say this." With that she walked over to the tunnel entrance and spoke.

"I am "

Wait and find out if she really does tell Ian Review please. More reviews the faster I update


	7. Chapter 7

**Two updates in one day. Yeah!**

CJ POV

I couldn't think of how to tell Ian. I knew no matter how I said it he would hate me and never want to see me again.

"I am headmaster's daughter." With that I left the room through the tunnels and ran far away. I ran and ran until I found the door that lead to the outside and soon I was in the middle of the woods. I slowed down and soon someone's hand was on my hand. They pulled me back.

"How could you CJ. Did anything mean anything to you? The dance after the dance, the birthday huge. Us? How do I see it other than betrayal?"

"You don't know what you need to know."

"Tell me and see if I believe you."I walked over and sat down on a tree stump he followed me but didn't sit down. All of a sudden I felt dizzy and passed out.

Ian POV

She was just about to tell me why when she passed out. It then hit me. She was somehow given more chemica design. I need to get her to nurse's office ASAP. I picked her up and tried to wake her up.

"Ciege, CJ come on wake up. Don't die on me please you are the only one I have ever truly loved." I saw her eyes slowly open.

"Where am I?" she asked confused.

"You told me you were headmasters daughter and you were just about to tell me why you told him about the escape plane and then you passed out. I am taking you to nurse's office. Have you had any chemical design lately?"

"What you know and you still are here for me?"

"Of course I promised didn't I?"

"Yes but I though you would hate me?"

"No of course I would never hate you. You are my only love. But right now we need to get you to nurse and please tell me did you have any chemica design."

"Yes, he gave it to me."

"He who is he?"

"Headmaster he tricked me."

"Wait he did this to his own daughter. Once you are better I promise I will get you out of here." With that I bent down to kiss her.

"Stop we don't need to spread the chemica design." With that I started to run as fast as I could. Her eyes started to close again.

"Ciege stay with me. Don't close them I need you I love you." I burst through the doors of the school and ran to nurse's office.

"Nurse. Nurse."

"What is it Ian I don't have time for you asking question? Oh my gosh. Set her down right here. Do you know what is wrong with her?" with that I set her down on the cot

"Yeah I think it is chmica design."

"Again. How?"

"I don't know?" I lied for her because I was afraid that if she knew headmaster gave her it she wouldn't save her.

"Ok but you need to leave because it looks like it has been in her system for a long time and I need to operate on her." With that I left the room. Gabe and suki came running down.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Suki yelled.

"She is in nurse's office being operated on so I don't know if she is ok."

"so did you ever find out what she was hiding?" Gabe asked

"Yeah. She was the snitch and headmaster's daughter."

"Shut the front door!" Gabe explained.

"What how could she?"

"Wait but how is she in here. Did you hurt her?" Gabe asked

"Gabe how could you say that! Of course not. She was about to tell me why she told when she passed out. She has had too much chemical design."

"Wait how did she get the chemical design?" Suki asked

"Headmaster. Don't tell nurse though that he gave it to her. I told her I didn't know because I was afraid she wouldn't help her." We sat there and waited two hours before nurse came out. She walked by us and started up the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" I stopped her."Is CJ ok?"

"I need to go see headmaster."

"We already know that she is headmasters daughter."

"Ok in that case CJ is-

**Is CJ ok or did she die wait and find out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about leaving you guys on a cliff hanger but you patients have paid off. Here is chapter 8.**

Ian POV

"Ok in that case CJ is ok." With that I was relieved."I need to go to see headmaster now but will you please stay with her Ian."

"Yeah." I watched her leave. As soon as she was gone I spoke up.

"Gabe, Suki can you guys go and follow her in the tunnels and see shy she needs to see headmaster so bad?"

"Ok but tell CJ we stopped by." Suki said.

"K Well now go." I opened the door to the infirmary and saw CJ sitting up looking at me.

"Hi." She said with a half smile.

"Hey how are you doing?" I sat down next to her.

"Better thanks for saving me."

"No problem you would do the same for me." With that we kissed. It was the best kiss yet. I could taste her lip gloss. Soon she pulled away almost too soon though.

"What?" I asked her

"I need to tell you why I told my dad."

"No you don't you just need to rest."

"Yes I do. First of all I did everything because I love you and he said that if I didn't help him he would hurt you and I couldn't let that happen. Well you know how all the students have abilities well all the staff do to. They keep it a secret though and all of them at some point have been here at tower prep. My dad's is hyper suasion. He would hyper suede me into telling him everything. I had no choice. It hurt me so bad to do so. Finally I found a way out of his trance. If I told myself that I was hurting you and that you were the only one after so long I was finally able to break it. But it was too late. My dad had given me the chemia design and I had told."

"I believe you Ciege. I promise we will get out of here as soon as you are better."

"You really believe me."

"Of course just read me."

CJ POV

I looked into his eyes to try to read him, but I couldn't. My ability was gone.

"I can't my ability it is gone." With that I started to cry.

"What."

"The chemical design I had it in my system to long. I am just a normal human now. They will probably send me home to my mom. If she is even alive?"

"Oh Ciege." Ian hugged me again. "We are leaving and I will try to find a way to get your ability back. I am going to text Gabe and see if they found out anything new from headmaster and nurse.

**Then next chapter will probably be all from Suki POV and then the rest will be CJ and Ian. I think I am going to make it about why headmaster gave CJ the chemia design. Don't worry I will find a way to squeeze some CJ and Ian romance in it. Also I have decided that ken will no longer be in the story the rest will be about Ian and CJ. I am super tired that is why it is a short chapter. Many of you review and wanted to know what happened. Remember more reviews faster the chapters come up.**


	9. Chapter 9

Suki's POV

Gabi and I found the closet tunnel entrance. We ran as fast as we could so we could beat nurse to headmaster's office. When we got there I was out of breath. Lucky for us we did beat her. We then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Headmaster said

"Hello headmaster. Did you know your daughter Candace was brought in my office today by Mr. Archer with a severe case of chemia design?" Wait Candace I thought her name was CJ. Then I knew it CJ was just an abbreviation. Her real name was Candace. I looked at Gabe to see if understood. When I turned to look at him he just relished it.

"I didn't not know she was brought in with chemica design?"

"Yes. She has had it in her system for wait I believe was about 20 days. When she came in to talk to you did you relies any sympums?"

"No."

"Ok. Well lucky for us she was brought in time for me to treat her but there is only one thing. The chemica design was in her system too long and now her ability is gone. Now there is-"

"I know there is only one way to restore her but I don't want her restored." With that me and Gabe both gasped why would headmaster want CJ's ability away?

"Wait. What?"

"You heard me. As you are probably aware but intense events are about to take place her and I do not want my daughter part of this. I gave her the Chemica design that way the board would let me take home before anything can happen with her. I plan on bring her home in one week. I do not want any of this to reach CJ. Also make sure Ian and his gang and the rest of the school do not find out also. DO you understand me?"

"Yes. But if you are taking her home and her mother is dead does that mean you will be leaving too?" CJ's mom is dead. Poor CJ. I wonder if she knows.

"Yes. There will be a new headmaster coming in soon. He will be brought in through the yellow elevator just like the students and his memory will be erased unlike mine was. We will train him, teach him about the school, and he will learn about the Archer program." Archer program like Ian Archer. OMG I need to get to Ian and fast.

"I think the walls have ears headmaster."

"Why do you say that?"Well you know that my ability is X ray vision well with that I can also see body heat." Shoot we were found out.

"Check the tunnel and I will go to back to my office and see if CJ friends are there." With that I and Gabe started sprinting towards nurse's office. I will this counted as gym credits because I am for sure this is the fastest I have ever run. We soon saw gnomes. Great. We picked up the pace even more. Eventually we reached the entrance that lead to nurse's office. We came bursting through the door and sat down next to CJ.

"If anyone asks we were here the whole time." Gabe said.

"Why?" asked CJ. I gave her the I will tell you later look. I saw nurse walk in and started talking.

"I am so happy you are ok CJ. You had me really worried." I said with that I bent down and gave her a huge.

"I see you guys haven't left but you need to now. It is almost curfew." With that Ian, Gabe, and I all left.

"Meet me in the observatory at 12 o'clock." With that the boys nodded and headed towards their room I also did the same.

Ian POV

It was almost 12 o'clock. Gabe hasn't said one word since we left CJ. I wonder what they heard. Gabe left to go to the observatory earlier so that left me to go by myself. I was walking by myself when I turned the corner and I ran straight into a lone Gnome. Then it hit me. Cal. He has been gone for almost two months. He became a gnome. I figured he was on his way to see CJ since everyone knows he likes CJ. He threw a punch at me. I saw it coming and stopped it. I twisted his arm around and throw him on the ground but before I could knock him out he was up on his feel. We were in mid battle and then he took my arm and threw his helmet off. It was Cal. Then he whispered in my ear

"I know you have been hanging out with my CJ lately so by eliminating you there will be less competition for me." He threw me on the ground. Right as he was about to smash my head and finish me off someone punched him right in the back of the head causing him to pass out and fall forward reveling CJ face.

"CJ you saved me." With that I ran up to her picked her up and we kissed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she ran her hands through my hair and we kissed.

"Wait shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"Yeah but I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and I wanted to know what was going on with Gabe and Suki."

"Well they ran to spy on headmaster and nurse when she went to see headmaster and she looked like she was finding something so I sent them to see what was going on."

"Oh did you find out."

"Not yet I was on my way to find out do you want to come."

"Yeah.'

"Ok but right after I am taking you back to nurse you got that."

"Yes." I could tell she was said. I mean who wouldn't when their ability is gone. We walked the rest of the way talking about random thing and then when we got to the ladder I helped her up.

"Where have you been Ian?" Suki yelled and then she saw CJ behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a bad feeling so I figured I would come to the observatory and on my way up I saw Ian getting beat up by cal and I saved him and now here we are."

"Ok well I need to tell you guys something." Suki said." Headmaster said he gave CJ the chemica Design on purpose and that he was taking CJ and leaving tower prep. He said that if CJ was normal the board would let her leave. He said that he didn't want her here when intense events take place. Then nurse said something about a cure but she was cut off. But I have done some research and there is a cure."

"Well what is it." Cj yelled

"I don't know all I know is that Cornelius Tower has it and it is the only one left."

"Well then I guess we are just going to have to escape and find him." I said. With that I put my fist in the middle, then CJ, and then the others.

**Will they did the cure? Review and then find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

CJ POV

We did it. We made it out of tower prep. Yes you heard me right. Later that week I found a map to escape from tower prep in my dad's office. We just now got out of the wall. I looked around and for the first time in my life I am outside of the school. I start to feel very week. My hands are shaking. I am still recovering from my contact with the chemica Design. Then next thing I know I am passed out on the cold ground.

Days later

My eyes slowing wake up and I expect to see the wall of my room in tower prep but instead I see a different room. I start to sit up but I am stopped by Ian.

"Lay down you need your rest." He says

"Where are we?" I ask in confusion.

"At my house." He say.

"What. How?"

"Well after we escaped." He starts to say but I cut him off.

"We escaped?" I ask in confusion.

"Yeah. Do you remember anything."

"No. The last thing I remember is talking to headmaster." I say because I haven't told him yet I was his daughter.

"CJ. Something is wrong. I already know that you are headmasters daughter. You told me already." Ian says. Then a tall lady walk in.

"Good you are up." She says. She starts to check my vitals.

"Um who are you." I ask.

"CJ this is my mom. She is a nurse. Mom she can't remember anything." He says.

"I figured that. She had a very bad case." She says.

"Of what?" I ask.

"Chemcia Design." She says.

"What. How?" I ask.

"Your dad gave it to you. He wanted to get ride of your ability so he could take you home." Ian says. I look around to read their emotions. I can't my ability is gone.

"My ability it is gone." I saw.

"Yeah I am sorry CJ." Ian says. He leans over and kisses the top of my head.

"Can I get it back?" I asks. Ian's mom walks over and picks up a book. She brings it over to me.

"There is a cure. You need to go to see Mr. Tower. He will have it." She says.

"Cj why don't you sleep. You need your rest." He says. Slowly sleep takes over me.


End file.
